The Wedding Date
by CheerDance14
Summary: Based on the movie of the same title, Katniss is an unfortunately single girl desperate to seem not so single at her sister's wedding. Peeta is every woman's dream, and could be availble at a price, a price Katniss is willing to pay, but just how much money does is take to buy chemistry?


**Hello Readers, I see you found the summary intriguing. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. This idea came to me while watching the movie of the same title, The Wedding Date. The plot is based on the movie, but I can definatly see some deviations coming in the future. I think both Katniss and Peeta are a bit out of character in this one but I hope that they still have most of the same characters traits. Also, the rating will stay as Mature because of language, sexual themes and in the future chapters, sex. Lastly, I do not own anything in this story, including the characters. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"You realise that you have one week left, right?" Madge's tone is just too obviously condescending to not notice. From the narrowing of my eyes, she seems to understand that we are on the same page. "Katniss, you really need to just admit to yourself that you will be going alone. It's not like it will be the end of the world if you show up to Prim's wedding solo. Maybe if you're lucky, the best man will be good company for the week." She punctuated her thought with of wink and a quirk of her lips.

"Gale's the best man." My eyes narrowed even more. Just the thought of showing up to my baby sister's wedding without a date makes me squirm. "And I just know that everyone over in district 12 loves to gossip. I haven't seen any of them since Gale ended things. God only knows what bullshit those old broads will be yapping about if I go alone."

"On a scale from 1 to 10, 1 being bullet to the brain if I go alone, and 10 being perfectly okay with sporting a fake smile for a week, just how desperate are you?" The slight smirk and bright eyes that Madge had just been sporting have dissolved from her face, now leaving a serious and business-like demeanor.

"Honest?" I couldn't help but blush as she nodded and I knew my answer with a hint of sarcasm. "Negative 2."

"Okay, well desperate times call for desperate measures. I take it you are more than willing to go to embarrassing lengths to make Gale and the rest of your home town think that you are banging a hot piece of ass over here?" Her face remains the same and I simply nod. "Good, because I think I can help."

Setting down her coffee mug on her kitchen counter, Madge sauntered over to her table, covered in magazine articles from her job. Madge just happens to be run the city's local magazine, as a part of her father's multimillion dollar corporation, Undersee Unlimited. Pulling the newest issue, she flips to an article, sets it down on the table and makes a gesture for me to sit and read.

"If this is some stupid new dating tactic, Madge I swear-" I froze mid-sentence. "Tales of a Male Escort!" I look at Madge with wide eyes. I choose not to consider myself a total prude but there are still lines, and prostitution is beyond just crossing the line.

"Okay, I know it's drastic but you said you were desperate. This guy, Peter or something, he's like the yoda of escorts. From what the chick who interviewed him said, he's a solid 10 and pretty nice too, if you're into that sort of thing. And before you say it, it's not prostitution if you don't fuck, so if you don't want to cross the line, don't cross it. I have his contacts at the office if you want it." Madge actually thought I was considering this! I may be need a date but I am not totally unattractive. I don't need to hire someone just to take to my sister's wedding.

"Madge," I shake my head, trying to get this idea to set in that my best friend thinks I am that impossible to date that I need to pay someone to fill in for a week. Finally, my eyes settle in on the clock on the wall and saw that my lunch break was just about over, which left me with the perfect escape out of this awkward situation. "I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you later."

After the short drive back my job, I slip into my lab coat and get back to work. Healthcare has always sort of been bred into my family. My mother was a nurse all of my life and she passed that gene onto my sister. I never found the thought of wiping asses and changing catheters too appealing, so I settled for a less evasive career, Pharmacy.

"Katniss, I have Dr. Beamish on line 2 and Mr. Hamilton calling back about that blood sugar monitor you were talking to him about last time you were in. Also, we have some waiter coming down the line and your mother called again. This time it was about floral arrangements." I love my job, I mentally repeat as I get back to answering calls, checking prescription and dealing with customers for the rest of my night.

"Kris, can you change this to the from the omeprazole capsules to the tables. Other than that, I think I'm done here. Have a nice night." I don't think I could possibly leave fast enough as I head out to the bar down the road. Maybe I'll meet a guy who isn't horrible and I'll have that date I need to this stupid wedding.

After entering the bar at 10 pm, the overwhelming smell of beer and sweat overcomes my nose. I seem to be a bit overdressed compared to the trampy dresses and sky high stilettos that the other girls are sporting this evening. After throwing back three shots of tequila and chasing them with a rum and coke, all without being hit on by anyone under the age of 40, I call it a night.

After flagging a cab and getting back to my house, I'm a bit too drunk to be making sound decisions. Now pretty certain that I would be going to Prim's wedding without a date unless I took Madge's offer, I instinctively pulled out my blackberry and dialed her number.

"Madge," Even to my own ears, that sounded pitiful. "I think I've run out of options."

"I am e-mailing you his contact information as we speak. There, it's sent." The line went dead as I saw the message pop up on my computer. Peeta Mellark's photo showed off his strong jawline and piercing blue eyes. He was, no doubt about it, a solid 10. This week might be the death of me.


End file.
